Gideon's Return:Sweet,Sweet Revenge!(No harm to Mabel obviously :))
by Gravityfallsgrl
Summary: Gideon is let out from jail,everybody believing he is the innocent one.He has plans for the Twins:Make precious Mabel his Queen,and get his revenge on Dipper for ruining his plans.Of course,he summons Bill to help him. But what happens when Bill's in in love with Mabel and wants her for himself? What will Dipper do about this ? How will Gideon react? MaBill :) Fight in chapter 8 !
1. I'm watching,you pines twins

Chapter 1 You thought he was in jail...But you thought what? He convinced the police he was the innocent was in his room,watching the Twins from his 's dark outside,and the sky is a mix of dark blue and twilight Twins are happily playing in their room,chasing each other,laughing.I'm gonna get you,Mabel!,Dipper laughed,chasing his giggles,running in front of her brother,trying to avoid getting caught by her older you're not!,She was almost in her brother's reach,Dipper smiling at the fact he was about to catch his younger twin,tackles her to the ground,both of them like I got you again, ,That's the 5th time tonight!Gideon focused on Mabel,who was laughing and ,my precious little Mabel,You will be my queen mine,without stupid Dipper getting in the way.I think I'll pay Dipper a visit tomorrow and give him a peice of my mind!Right after a good night's went to bed,smiling at his ,Mabel he mine.


	2. One spy with one eye :)

Chapter 2 The Twins were Still laughing,Mabel still trying to get up after being tackled by her older twin."Dipper,that tickles!""Okay,I'll stop ticking you.""Thanks,you know,Dipper,you're really good at tackling.""Thanks,and sorry about that,sis.""Sure,That's ok,Dipper,but,what are we supposed to do now?"Well,it's getting late,We should go to bed now.""Aww,do we have to?""Yes,we don't want to be tired still want to go into the forest,tomorrow,right?""Of course!I love solving mysteries with you!""Then we have to go to sleep now.""Oh, night,bro""Good night, did they know,Bill was outside the to give this report to Gideon.


	3. Bill's in love :)

Chapter 3 The twins had so much fun playing,they fell asleep was still outside His eye feel on Mabel,him feeling a very warm,happy feeling inside his heart."Mabel ,you're so adorable.I can see why Gideon's in love. But you would never like me.I'm just a one-eyed Dorito chip,or scary dream demon.I hope he didn't hear that...Hey,Gideon.""How's my sugar plum right now?She's asleep.I bet she looks cute. She sure does...What did you just say?!Nothing?what are they planning to do in the morning?Go adveunturing in the forest.I think a surprise won't hurt. come back now.I can't wait to have Mabel by my side,enjoying her beauty all day...Now get back here!How can I leave when the most cute thing is in front of me?I love you,Mabel.I just can't be with you,I'm a demon,Plus,you'll belong to Gideon soon,and I'll barely be able to spend time with you.I have to finish this plan,Bye"


	4. The dicussion

Chapter 4 Bill is still outside,unaware that Dipper having heard the conversation is very not going to like my little twin.I walked up to the window,Hey ,Bill!What the- What do think you're doing spying on me and my little twin?Um- Well? Pine Tree,I can explain-No need to! If you come near Mabel,you'll regret it ! But I don't want to hurt her! I love her!Well she would never love the likes of fears you. Now if you'll exuse me,I have a little twin to look after!Dipper,I tried to be nice,Bill said starting to glow maybe I won't feel guilty hurting you after all.I can tell Gideon your weaknesses.I will make you regret the words you just said! He dissapeared,With Dipper smiling and going back to bed, Unaware that Bill was telling Gideon Dipper's weakness and fears..Good job. Now get some sleep. We have a plan to start in 2 hours! You will pay, Dipper both of them think and Mabel will Be mine. Gideon still suspicious, had no idea how Bill felt about Mabel. ...


	5. The forest adventure part 1

Chapter 5 Dipper got up from bed. Haha. Stupid Bill. Pretending to make plans with Gideon. Yeah right! It's not like he was released from jail or anything. Um, dude you might want to see 's the matter Soos? You might wanna see what's happening on the and Soos went downstairs,Mabel still ,this is Sandra . Breaking news Gideon Gleeful has just been released from jail ?! Yeah, 's all over the have got to be kidding is terrible!What am I gonna tell Mabel?! She's scared of him! Oh,man!Calm be aware of your ,I gotta go help reggie in Paris.I'll bring back a keychain. Thanks.I'm going back and I are going advventuring today,and I don't want any suprises. Alright.I went upstairs to find Waddles Greeting me at the .I walked over to Mabel's bed.I hope she's okay.I gently shook ,wake ? Dipper? C'mon,hurry!Even though Gideon was free,I wasn't going to let that ruin our ,let me get a chose a pink sweater with a red rose on it,a red skirt,a pretty pink bow,and pretty red flats.

Let's go!Works for raced into the was giggling the whole way.I really hope Bill and Gideon aren't following us. Of,course,Bill and Gideon were following them,but out of Tree is gonna be decided to watch and then was watching Mabel and began to 're adorable, ,was said softly to Bill,I understand you're focusing on .I hope you know Mabel is ,don't it?Yes,he said looking .We ambush at the right you get enough sleep?You look like you're in a ,I'm , looks lovely couldn't help but ,keeping his book led Mabel to stopped ,what now?We go handed a pair of are these for?Do you want to get turned to stone?Like Medusa? you sure this is a good idea? slipped on the shades on and followed her brother on,let's find Medusa


	6. The forest adventure part 2

Chapter 6 Dipper and Mabel went in the deeper they got, the more Mabel worried why Dipper was acting kept looking behind us, like someone was following us. Dipper,are you ok? Sure, Mabel. I'm just worried about someone. Is there anything I can do? Just get behind me. Ok. Good girl. He gripped her hands tightly. Both twins gasped, hearing a roar. Mabel, run! What about you? Just go! I ran back into the forest, but just then a dead end was there, preventing me from leaving. I heard a familiar voice. Hello there, my sweet little sugar cookie.G-Gideon. Bill? H-hi, is it? Gideon snapped his fingers. He was in his robot, smiling down at me. Come. No!.,I struggled. Please L-let me g-go G-Gideon. I don't think so. I called for Dipper, but Gideon put tape on my mouth. Mmm!Good.I began to panic, but Gideon stroked my hair and I felt tired Sleep, sweetie. Bill was guilty. I love Mabel.I wanted her for myself. would be all mine! She just has to fall in love with me! I'll make sure she does! She'll be all mine!I can get rid of Dipper, too. I just have to get her to warm up to me! Then she'll fall in love! Precious Mabel will be all mine! Mabel? Dipper got no response. Mabel, where are you? Mabel! I looked up, gasping. Mabel! She was falling asleep. Gideon used that robot again? !Bye, Dipper! A portal opened, leading to Gideon's house. I would save her there. I jumped in the portal.I'm coming, sis!


	7. Bill and Gideon's plans for Mabel!

Chapter 7

Mabel was placed on the ground. Bill was floating next to Mabel and blushed. He was staring at her. Gideon stopped in front of his house. "My sugarcookie.." He said stroking her hair.

"B-But D-Dipper is-s gone." She stuttered.

"And I'll make sure he won't find us." Gideon said. "Bill, look after don't get any ideas,he growled." Gideon continued, and went to his room to do 'something'.

Bill led Mabel to a room upstairs. Everything was filled with pink, butterflies, glitter, roses, huge mirrors, and furry rugs. "This is my room?" Mabel asked in amazement.

"Sure." Bill said. "Well settle in, you're going to be here for while.." He said, staring at her. He loved how her pretty hair swept over her shoulders. He blushed,thinking about how much he loved her.

"Are you ok?" Mabel asked. "Your face is red."

He loved this girl. But he was a demon, and thought it wouldn't work out.. "Shooting star,what if a demon loved a girl,but wasn't sure it would work out? What would happen? "In one of my books, that person would kidnapp the girl and keep her with him in a place she would never be found like a in his home or lair. Wow, that's perfect! I'll do that instead! I wonder if she'll like the dreamscape."He thought. But Gideon had plans too.

Because he was looking at his book, smiling at a page with a love potion. One sip of this, and she will be fixed! "I just have to make sure she drinks it." Gideon muttered to himself. He poured it in a cup of water and set it on Mabel's new desk.

Not wanting Gideon to toy with his own plans, Bill knocks over the the cup of water and it shattered on the floor."Oops,my bad." He chuckled, while Gideon left the room. "She'll be mine! All mine!" Bill thought. But deep in his thoughts, Bill didn't notice Dipper looking through the window.

"I'll save you Mabel!" Dipper said. He went to the front door and climbed through the window. "I'm coming."


	8. The fight for Mabel! : Aka Escape!

Dipper looked around. Where'd they put you Mabel? He looked up and saw the pink door and smiled. There you are! He was about to go up the stairs, when he heard footsteps. Yikes! He ran behind the stairs, looking at who was coming. It was a tall blond man with a black and yellow tuxedo, black gloves, and twirling a cane in his fingers . He had a black eye patch on his right eye. He made it dissappear. He had curly blond hair and gentle grey eyes an

d a mischivous smile. Dipper reconized him. Shoot, I should've know Bill was here. Bill snapped his fingers and a cup filled with water was in his hand. He poured a pink liduid in it. Sweet. Gideon stormed up to him. Bill, what are you doing ?! Nothing, Bill smiled. Lies! You're trying to give Mabel that love potion! She would've forgot about Dipper forbidding her to date me! What makes you think you can date her?! The fact I'm a immortal dream demon? Back off. Bill chucked. Um , no! He punched Gideon in the face hard. Oh no, you didn't! You wanna go shortstack?! Bill held up his fists. Try me! One more thing, rest in peace! Mabel is mine! No way Bill! She belongs to me! You wish, shortstack! Mabel is _my_ shooting star! Beat it ! They started to slap each other. That's it. Bill lifted Gideon up by his hair. 2 words:Back off. Or else I'll drop you from this railing! Just then I ran up the stairs. Where's my sister? ! Bill dropped Gideon on the stairs. Get lost, Pine tree! You want to go back to a eye patch? ! You have 2 eyes, but that can change! Oh, yeah? Let Mabel go! Never! I pushed pass him and opened the pink door. Mabel was sitting on her bed. Mabel! I hugged her and led her out the window. We ran back to our room. Mabel, you're safe now. Nothing's gonna happen to you, I promise! She smiled. Thanks! He was lying , he knew Bill was planning to kidnap Mabel. Bill walked up to the front door. Time for phase 1...


	9. Sunsets The finally!

Just then Gideon called Bill on the phone. Rolling his eyes , he answered. Yello ? Bill! Are you still under that spell Dipper cast on you? Oh, yeah, Bill said , trying not to laugh. The spell. Well , not under it anymore. Good, because I'm sending wolves to the shack to get my marshmallow. Bill's eyes widened with fear. Oh, no! What's gonna happen to shooting star? He thought. I'm not letting him do anything to Mabel! Feeling himself get angry, he tightened his grip on his cane so hard it broke. He snapped his fingers and it was fixed. Make sure the wolves bring her to me, Gideon said. Sure, Bill said trying to contain his anger. He hung up and made a mirror appear in front of him. His face was red and the air around him was filled with smoke. Fire flickered on his fingers. Calm down, Bill, he said. Think of something relaxing. He thought of how Mabel currently looked, wavy, curly, hair, her rose sweater, bow and earrings. Her bangles and cinnamon perfume were amazing. And her smile, it was so adorable and warm it made Bill melt. He smiled and looked like a normal person again. He imagined them cuddling and watching the sunset. He kissed her cheek and smiled. Mabel, I - He blushed and Mabel giggled. I love you , too , Bill. He closed his eyes, leaned toward her, - His fantasy was interrupted by a girl's scream. Shooting Star!, Bill shouted. Mabel was struggling to get up the water tower ladder, when a wolf tugged at her shoe. Mabel screamed again, and finally got away from the wolves and up the ladder. The wolves jumped, trying to reach her without hurting her, because Gideon loved Mabel and wanted her to be unharmed. Mabel backed up and fell over the water tower railing and screamed. AHH ! I don't want to die! What about Waddles ? Help ! She was breathless as Bill caught her in his arms and cuddled her in his arms. Shh , Hush up, Shooting Star. I'm here, I promise. You're safe now. He rocked her back and forth like a baby. He kissed her forehead and held her by her hips and gently set her on the ground. T-thank you, she said looking into Bill's eyes. Anything for you, he said looking into her blue eyes. Who are you ? Um- He blushed , her blue eyes so lovely and her perfume so sweet. I'm single! , He shouted. That came out wrong, he said blushing. It's ok ! I'm too. Wait, is that you , Bill ? Yes, I'm sorry I scared you, I'll go. Wait, Bill, don't go. Thank you for saving me, Bill. That was really sweet of you. R-really ?, Bill asked. Yeah. Do you have somewhere to stay ? Besides my dreamscape , no. Why don't you stay with me and Dipper ? Oh, Dipper, Bill muttered. What happened ? He hates me. Don't worry , it'll be ok . It's the least I can do. Only for you. She led him inside. Dipper was furious to find Bill and Mabel together .Mabel, Dipper asked , a word ? I'll be right back, Mabel told Bill. Uh, ok.

Bill said. Dipper pulled her to the top of the stairs. Mabel what are you thinking?! I just thought- Thought what?! That'd he'd be your friend or something?! Bill, who heard Dipper yelling at Mabel like that, got extremely mad. But Dipper- Shut up Mabel! Gosh , Mabel, why don't you get lost ?! I'm not surprised Mermando dumped you! Mabel couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her face. I - I . Seeing Mabel so hurt really upsetted Bill. Now go away, Mabel! Bill stormed up to them and stood in front of Mabel. ENOUGH! He yelled. Both the twins gasped. Your sister is so nice and fair to you! She sacrifices for you! All you do is tease and bully her! Leave her alone and go away! Ugh, Dipper rolled his eyes and and went to the twins' room. Bill looked to Mabel. T- thanks, Mabel said choking up. Shooting Star, he asked with a sympathetic tone. Are you ok ? Mabel walked over to the couch, covering her eyes. No, she said, crying hard. Mabel laid on him and calmed down. Mabel, I have something to tell you. Yes, Bill ? I love you. I love you, too, Bill. They kissed , and stared into each others eyes. Will you come to my dreamscape with me? Oh, yes! What about Dipper? He didn't mean it. He'll calm down. He can visit. Bill opened a gray portal. They stepped inside, where they could cuddle and hold hands in the sunset.

Let me know if you want a sequel! :)


End file.
